Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse
Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse is a feature length film written by Jack Hillebrecht and Ryan Woods released on October 17, 2013. It is the sequel to Rise of the Dead and is the second part of the Rise of the Dead Trilogy, which was concluded in 2019 with The Rise of the Dead. Cast *Jack Hillebrecht as Jack *Ryan Woods as Ryan *John Manfredonia as John *Jay Woods as The Guy With The Car Plot Jack throws a surprise party for Ryan, and while the two celebrate they realize that they can't hide forever, and that they it is their responsibility as survivors to try and help people. Jack later discovers a video that was streamed by Dr. George Gutter. Gutter explains that he played a part in creating the zombie virus, and that he was able to synthesize an antidote. He said he was trapped in his apartment, but he left the antidote and some research he had in his apartment, begging for the viewer to come find it. The two decide to set out the next day, and decide to have a going-away party. But the zombie who survived let other zombies in, and Jack and Ryan are forced to flee the Safe house. Jack and Ryan set out in The Guy With The Car's car to find the antidote, and after several attacks by zombies, they meet The Guy With The Car, who has woken up from his coma. The Guy With The Car demands for the location of the Zombie antidote, but Jack drives away. Soon, Ryan realizes that they are being tailed by the Arthur Beansman community. They are captured, and while there soon realize that John is still alive, and was captured by the community. They then find out John is scheduled to be executed. Jack steals the cell key, and they rescue John and escape. They fill each other in, and the heroes drive over the George Washington Bridge, to get into New York City, where Gutter lived. But, The Guy With The Car blows the bridge and the car falls into the river. Jack and Ryan escape, but John is once again missing. Jack and Ryan camp for the night, and are attacked by zombies. The next day, they rob a grocery store and later run into John, who, without food turned into a "savage." However, John becomes himself again when he eats some of the stolen food. The heroes walk some more, and while camping for the night, Jack is attacked by an ABC Commando. However, Ryan kills the man. The next day, the heroes arrive at Gutter's apartment, only to find it still overrun by zombies. The heroes fight their way through, and when they make it to the top The Guy With The Car is waiting for them. John throws a paper "throwing knife" (an quick origami similar to a paper airplane) at The Guy With The Car. He stumbles into a window, and falls to his death. The heroes find the antidote, along with instructions to duplicate it. Jack says that with this, they now have a fighting chance at saving the world.